Loud Meets Universe
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: Lincoln Loud, bored out of his mind and having no one to hang out with, has his day completely changed when a vortex opens up and a boy and his pet lion come through . . . (ONGOING) Cover image by SourcScreen
1. Loud meets Universe

**Steven Universe is owned/created by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar**

 **The Loud House is owned/created by Nickelodeon and Chris Savino**

* * *

xsssacsada ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Today could be called the most boring day in the long history of the planet, according to Lincoln Loud.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Lincoln Loud but I think you know that already." said the white-haired boy known as Lincoln.

Lincoln sat on the steps of the wooden porch with a bored expression on his face.

Being the only boy in a family of ten sisters, he had no one to hang out or play with especially when both Clyde and Ronnie Anne were unavailable.

Clyde was on a vacation with his dads and Ronnie Anne (as well as Bobby, much to Lori's disappointment) was at a family reunion, Leaving Lincoln down in the dumps and without anyone to a talk to.

Well, anyone other than his sisters. Lincoln felt like he so many moments with his sisters that someone could make an entire television series about it.

Lincoln took in a deep breath and let out a sad sigh but before he could stand up and walk back into the house, he felt a breeze blow on his face.

A large white and pink vortex suddenly appeared over the gray cement sidewalk, patches of grass and stray orange leaves where being pulling into it.

Lincoln stared at the swirling vortex of terror with widen eyes, he thought of Lisa's dimension traveling watch from a month ago until he realized that was just a crazy dream.

"Uh-oh! demons coming from the underworld to enslave us all and then the world? did Lucy say something to make them really angry?" thought Lincoln, scared out of his mind.

Luckily, it wasn't a red bloodthirsty demon carrying a dark pitchfork and a evil goatee. It was a boy riding a big pink lion.

What are the odds of that happening?

"Um, Lion, I think you took us to the wrong dimension." the boy asked "or timezone."

The boy, wearing a red shirt with a yellow star, blue denim jeans, and sandals, dismounted the pink Lion and stared at the tall building.

"Wow! that's a tall house!' the boy said, amazed by the height of the house.

The boy continued to stare until he saw a certain someone standing at the front step of the porch

"Um, hello?" the boy asked, staring at him with a confused face.

Lincoln had no other choice but to say hi but his mind went . . .

"LION!" Lincoln screamed with pure shock.

"What? Oh! you're talking about Lion." said the boy, pointing a thumb towards the large pink feline currently resting in the yard.

"Don't worry, he's really harmless once you get to know him, unless you rub his fur the wrong way or take away his Lion Lickers." he said, rubbing the bright pink mane of Lion in a gentle way.

Lincoln sighed with relief, knowing that he wasn't going to become someone's lunch.

By the way, what's your name?" asked Lincoln.

"My name is Steven Universe!" responded the boy now known as Steven.

"Sweet, I'm Lincoln Loud!" shot back Lincoln.

Steven stretching his arm out and signaling a friendly handshake from a new friend.

Lincoln returned the offer by grabbing Steven's hand and shaking his hand with a large toothy smile.

"So, um . . . Where am I exactly?" Steven asked mid-handshake with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Lincoln responded, breaking the handshake "Steven Universe, your 1216 Franklin Avenue, but your actually in . . . the Loud House!"

Lincoln opened the door, revealing the large hallway full of pure chaos rumbling inside.

The pure chaos came from Lincoln's ten sisters, doing their individual own things while simultaneously causing a huge ruckus.

Inside, Steven notice how large and roomy it was in there, kinda like the first time he moved into the temple.

"Wow! you live here? and I thought the temple was big. This is kinda like the house I'd live in if I wasn't tied to a destiny," said Steven.

"What destiny?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, what destiny?" Lucy asked, appearing out of nowhere and frightening the unsuspecting Steven.

"Sorry about, Steven. Lucy tends to do that a lot." reassured Lincoln.

"Destiny . . . it is a word that means that an event must occur. It cannot be denied," said Lucy, profoundly.

Steven was instantly reminded of Garnet, a stoic person shrouded in mystery and love to cover their eyes from the rest of the world.

"Ok, then." said Lincoln, ignoring what Lucy just said and turning to Steven.

"Hey Linky! who's this?" asked Leni, walking towards the duo.

"Yeah, weren't you going to introduce us?" said Lola, walking into the conversation "I gotta have a good reputation, y'know."

Soon enough, all of Lincoln's ten sisters, with ages ranging from one to seventeen, stopped doing their daily shenanigans and walked towards the boys.

Steven gasped at how many sisters Lincoln had, his hands pressing his cheeks.

"Are ALL of these people your sisters!?" asked Steven, staring at each and everyone one of them with a happy/shocked expression. You could even see the stars glinting in his round eyes.

"Yup, all of them." responded Lincoln.

"Is he our new neighbor?" asked Lynn, carrying a basketball with one finger.

"Nope, This is Steven and he came here from a portal on his pet Lion . . . I know that sounds weird but just roll with it." responded Lincoln.

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream that came from Lori.

"GUYS T-T-THERE'S A LION OUTSIDE!" shouted Lori, standing by the closed door.

"What!?" all the girls went as they (plus Steven and Lincoln) rushed towards the window to see what Lori was mumbling about.

They peeked through the window, seeing a large pink lion resting in the yard in a comfortable position.

"No way!" cried Lana as she darted to her room to get a certain item.

"That is so rad, dude!" said Luna, turning to Steven.

"Thanks." he simply said, stopping himself from blushing into a bright shade of red.

"MINE!" declared Lana, opening the door and rushing towards Lion with a butterfly net.

Lana dived on top of Lion, but she could only catch a portion of Lion's mane with her net.

Lion didn't seem to care, still resting in the Loud's green grassy yard.

"LANA! don't get to close or it'll eat you!" panicked Lori.

"It's fine, he's harmless!" Steven told Lori, reassuring her. "He only eats Lion Lickers and sometimes my shirts."

Lori quit her panicking but she gave Lion a deathly glare especially around her young sister.

Lincoln noticed something underneath Steven's shirt, a small round lump in his stomach region.

"What's that?" Lincoln pointed to the bump on his stomach.

"Oh, that's my gem." Steven replied while pulling his shirt up to reveal a shiny pink rose quartz gem in place of his bellybutton.

"You got you're bellybutton pierced?" questioned Leni "That's totes adorbs."

"Is that even appropriate for a boy your own age?" asked Lola, seeing her reflection in the pale coat of the gem.

"I'm actually fourteen." blurted Steven, turning his eyes to his stomach.

The girls gasped with complete shock, seeing how young Steven was, the fact he was actually fourteen was quite baffling.

"Fourteen?!" the girls questioned, staring at him even more.

"What type of lotion do you use?" suggested Leni, causing her sisters and Lincoln to give her a 'really?' glare.

"What? I just wanna know." she said, actually serious about what she said.

"But you only look about the same age as Lincoln!" said Luna.

"That's because I'm only half-human and half-gem, I got this gem from my mom who's actually a war general . . ." Steven said before getting cut off by Lincoln.

"Okay, this explanation is very long so we'll just cut to after the explanation." Lincoln said, breaking the fourth wall and using his hand to wipe to the next scene.

 **ONE REALLY, REALLY LONG EXPLANATION ABOUT THE GEMS LATER . . .**

"And that's how I became a Crystal Gem." Steven said, finally finishing his story.

"Wow, who knew rocks went to Kindergarten." said Leni.

"That explanation is a load of Hogwash." Lisa said, ignoring the fact that it actually did happen.

"Yeah, and I thought Lincoln was a weirdo!" said Lori.

"Hey!" objected Lincoln.

"What! I'm not a weirdo, I know its strange but it's all true! all of it!" cried Steven, feeling rejected.

"Well, it's not that we don't believe you, Steven. It's just. . . we have to see some proof in order to actually do so," said Lynn.

""Yes. A human gem hybrid sounds likely only in the works of fantasy," said Lisa. "Just like how your scientifically impossible 'pet' is currently frolicking."

Steven turned his head to see Lion rolling across the grass in the front yard with Lana still attached to his head.

"Well, Lion can do some cool stuff!" said Steven, opening the door and running to Lion.

All the girls and Lincoln followed him to the front yard, circling Lion.

"Lion can take us anywhere!" offered Steven, stretching his arms towards Lion.

"Anywhere?" said Lola.

"Anywhere!" echoed Steven with a grin.

"or Any- _hair_." quipped Luan, causing Steven and herself to chuckle.

"C'mon, I'll show you!" he said, hopping onto Lion's curved back.

All the Loud children followed Steven, finding a spot on Lion's spot (or mane for Lana's case)

"Okay! Lion, take us anywhere!" said Steven, pointing his finger forward.

Lion let out a insanely loud roar and ran through the vortex, the exact same one Lion and Steven used to get here.

. . .

The location Lion had taken them was an ancient gem site, the site was a vast forest covered in a large blanket of snow. From the dirt to the grass to the trees, fluffy white snow had them encased.

Just as Lion and the kids exited the vortex, Lion had collapsed into the snow with a damp breath.

"Oh, Lion!" Steven rubbed the exhausted Lion's fur "You get your rest."

The air was so cold that they can see their own breathe whenever they talked.

all the Loud siblings went into different directions to explore the forest or played in the snow.

"So many trees here, Is it Christmas time already?" joked Luan.

"This is an old gem base. very quiet, isn't it?" asked Steven.

"Opposite of our surname," said Lola.

All the siblings nodded in agreement.

They all went out and continued to explore the beauty of the gem culture.

"How does something like this even exist?" Lori asked.

"This place has been around for millennia, almost as long as the Earth." said Steven.

"Millennia?" Lisa asked, intrigued.

"Yup, an entire Millennium." replied Steven.

"It's a little chilly out here!" said Lori, shivering while carrying Lily in her arms.

"Yeah, I didn't even bring my fashion coat!" said Leni.

Little did they know, someone or something was slowly coming towards them.

"Does anyone hear that?" asked Lincoln, his black pupils darting left to right.

"It could just be a breeze." said Steven.

"According to my weather scanner, there are zero traces of heavy winds." said Lisa, who had a gray device in her small hands from out of nowhere.

"The wind only brings chills to one's epidermis," said Lucy. "those chills could possibly mean . . . death."

After a movement of silence, they could hear it again. In the distance, they could see the light at the end of the forest.

Blinded by the light, Leni placed the glasses perked on top of her head and put it on her eyes.

"Much better." she said.

"There's the light!" said Steven, facing the direction of the mysteriously bright flash.

There was rustling and crumbling from the light that instantly died down, trees were falling down or side-to-side and large 'THUDs' stomping close to them.

"What is that!?" gasped Lori.

Soon enough, the creature was a large corrupted gem that had taken the form of a dragon.

Steven noticed the corrupted gem had arms and legs sticking out of it, realizing that it was actually a fusion experiment.

"Uh oh . . ." whispered Lincoln.

"LION!" yelled Steven, turning to the pink feline who was still resting in the snow.

The dragon amalgamate charged at the group, but Steven jumped in front of them and activated his bubble, causing the creature to face plant right onto it and collapse into the snow.

"Since when could you do that?!" asked Lincoln.

"T-that's not important right now!" yelled Steven.

The dragon amalgamate left a small crack on the bubble, Steven was shocked since no other creature has done that before.

"Steven's right! We gotta get out of here!' said Lori.

"What are we going to do?" asked Luna.

Steven thought for a minute until a light bulb went off in his head.

"Ok, ok, on the count of three, run and . . . do what you do best!" instructed Steven, as the Amalgamate stood up and was ready to attack.

The Loud Siblings all nodded in agreement, getting ready.

"One!" cried Steven.

The amalgamate clawed at the bubble with its red paw, causing everyone to rattle inside the bubble.

"Two!"

"Wait, what comes after three?"

"THREE!" They shouted in unison as Steven deactivated the bubble and the Loud siblings ran into position away from the monster.

"Remember, strike the gem but don't break it!" he yelled, summoning his shield.

"Sweet shield, bro."said Lynn.

The Amalgamation scurried towards Steven until Lori and Luna stood in front of him.

"Ready, Lori?" said Luna.

"I was born ready." replied Lori.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" yelled Luna, purple guitar in hand.

Lori hooked up her phone to a mini-speaker and plugged it into Luna's guitar who wailed a extremely sound, causing the creature to shield its ear drums.

Using this moment, Steven threw his shield at the amalgamate's jaw.

Leni and Lynn grabbed two ends of Leni's red sewing string, circling around its short colored legs until most of the string was gone, the two pulled the string and caused the amalgamate to trip under its weight and into the stone.

Out of nowhere, Luan walks in front of the damaged maw of the amalgamate.

"Mr. Dragon, your looking a little _rocky_ today." joked Luan as the pink flower on her shirt squirted seltzer water into its eyes, blinding it.

The amalgamate was completely exhausted from the constant attacks coming from Steven and the Loud siblings.

"It looks like he's almost down! one more hit and he's done!" cried Steven.

Before Lynn could karate chop the amalgamate's face into a pulp, Lincoln came up with an idea.

"Hey guys, I have a suggestion." said Lincoln.

Using a jockstrap (that Lynn was carrying for some reason) and trees that were conveniently a couple of centimeters apart to create a makeshift slingshot.

Lincoln grabbed Lily's smelly diaper and placed it into the small pocket of the strap.

Lynn and Lincoln pulled back the diaper a reasonable amount and calculations by Lisa kept a steady postition.

"a few kilometers back and . . . good! go for it." said Lisa, affixing her thick dark glasses.

"Ready, Linc?" asked Lynn.

"I was born-"

"I said that already, like not even an hour ago." Lori said, cutting her brother off.

"Alright then, FIRE!" Lincoln yelled, he and Lynn releasing their grip on the strap and launched it across the air and landed in the unsuspecting face of the amalgamation.

The whiplash from the speeding diapers toppled the weak amalgamation backwards when it eventually poofed into a puff of white clouds and multi-colored mini-gems.

Steven quickly bubbled the gem shards and sent them to the temple's rehabilitation chamber.

"There we go." he said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Well, I think we had enough gem culture for one day. Let's go home," said Lori.

"I'm with you," said Leni.

"Hey Lynn, where did you get that net?" asked Lincoln.

"It's not a net, it's a jockstrap." she replied with a small smile.

"EW! EW! EW!" Lincoln cried as he wiped his hands on his shirt.

Steven and the Loud sisters laughed at Lincoln's inconvenience.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud growl coming from right next to them, they turn their heads to see Lion poking his head through the circle of Loud sisters.

"Lion!" Steven gave Lion an angry glare since Lion had done nothing to help while they fought the corrupted gem.

Lion replied with a grumpy snarl.

. . .

Later on, another vortex opened up, this time in the front yard of the Loud house.

"Guys I just want to say that, I'm sorry I put you all through that. I just needed to prove that I am what I told you I was." said Steven.

"Steven, you don't need to apologize." said Lincoln.

"What?" Steven asked, sniffling.

"After all that, we _definitely_ believe you," said Lori with a small smile.

"And we gotta admit, that was pretty fun," said Lynn.

"Just next time, take us somewhere that's a little less inhabited by big scary gem monsters that want to kill us." Lola insisted.

"It's a deal." said Steven, chuckling and placing his hand on his curly head of hair.

"Thanks again for coming, Steven. I don't have a lot of friends outside my family, so you think you could come by again someday and we could hang out?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll definitely see when I have the free time," said Steven.

"Sweet!" said Lincoln.

The two of them highfived each other, a new best friend kind of high five.

"Come on, Lion! We're heading home! See you around!" said Steven, hopping onto Lion's back.

All the Loud siblings sent Steven goodbyes and waves as he was about to leave.

"We hear ya _loud_ and _crystal clear_ , Stevie!" said Luna.

"Nice one!" said Luan, fist bumping her rock star sister.

With that, Steven and Lion opened up another vortex and return to their small town that is Beach City.

"What a day this was . . ." said Lincoln, walking back into his house. "Never gonna forget it."

" . . . I still don't know what type of lotion he uses." said Leni.

The rest of the Loud sisters and Lincoln sent her a death glare.

"What? I just wanna know." replied Leni, walking back into the house as well,

 **Fin . . . or is it?**

* * *

Did you get all the references? (Follow and Review)

* * *

I'm very proud of this one as its going to be my first ongoing story, so send me your suggestions (either PMs or Reviews) for episodes and i'll write it!


	2. April Fools Rules

**Steven Universe is owned/created by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar**

 **The Loud House is owned/created by Nickelodeon and Chris Savino**

* * *

It was quiet inside the gem temple, home of Steven and the Crystal Gems, the sound of pure silence echoing across the rooms.

Built in front of the entrance of the Temple is a beige-colored beach house which served as Steven's home and a base for the gems.

While the Gems were in their separate rooms either meditating, sword training, or slouching around, Steven sat in the silent kitchen of the temple base, bored out of his mind.

He finished 100% of every game on his console, caught up on all of the episodes of Crying Breakfast Friends, and Connie was still at school.

Steven gave up and truly felt defeated, letting himself fall off the kitchen stool and onto the wooden floor.

Luckily, a light bulb had lit up in his head.

His head quickly turned to the calendar, gasping as the flat sheet had read 'April 1st' and to make this occasion more special, he decided of visiting the Loud household.

Then, another light bulb lit up in his mind, why not make the only Together Breakfast?

As Steven's grin grew wider, he ran to the kitchen and began production on his April Fools celebration.

Steven ran throughout the kitchen, raiding the cabinets, refrigerator, and drawers for supplies. Steven smiled even harder as he studied the supplies he had collected.

Steven had taken out four waffles (he had made sure to make the waffles extra fluffy) and placed them in a large stack, a fully-baked bag of Pop-Pop brand popcorn, a spray can of vanilla whip cream, a plastic bottle of maple syrup, and a porcelain plate.

First, he took the bottle and poured some of the syrup all around until it overflowed and leaked onto the round edges of the plate.

Secondly, he grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn and sprinkled a reasonable amount around the plate and some miscellaneous ones on the waffles.

Third, he shook the tall can of whipped cream and sprayed a big dollop on the top of the stack, leaving a small swirl at the top.

Finally, he placed a small red strawberry on the top and into the whip cream, topping (pun totally intended) it off in a delicious satisfying way.

Steven took a couple steps back and heavily sighed, admiring his handiwork. It was a while since he had made another together breakfast, the last time he did was when his dad broke his leg.

When Steven decided to stop staring at his masterpiece, he grabbed a Styrofoam container and headed to the front where Lion was located.

Steven found Lion resting in the sand, his paws curled into his neck and eyelids closed.

"Lion!" joyfully cried Steven, container in hand "Let's go visit our old friends!"

Lion pointed his snout towards the direction of the barn.

"Lion! Not Lapis and Peridot, the Loud House!" He continued.

Steven swore Lion rolled his little black pupils as he squatted down to the height of Steven's nose.

. . .

Suddenly, a pink-and-white vortex opened up over the yard of the Loud House. Steven and Lion popping out and landing safely onto the yard.

"Stay here Lion, I know you love the yard." said Steven, patting the pink feline's head.

Lion just ignored him and rolled so far that he bulldozed the fence next door of a familiar grouchy neighbor.

"LOUDS! GET YOU'RE OVER-SIZED CAT OUT OF MY YARD!" said Mr. Grouse, his head peeking through his window with a closed fist out.

" . . . ok" said Steven.

Steven then noticed a large circular opening of a bomb shelter in the yard.

"Hey, that wasn't there before . . ." he asked, legitimately confused.

Steven walked up the opening, giving it a couple knocks on its titanium shell.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of mechanical parts unlocking and inaudible chatter coming from underneath the lid.

"Who is it?" a voice asked, muffled underneath the metal.

"It's me, Steven." he weakly replied.

Soon enough, the door opened up revealing Lisa, Mr. Loud, Lily and Mrs. Loud in makeshift armor made out of household utensils.

"S-S-steven!" Lisa gasped, spitting out more saliva as usual. "What in Albert Einstein's mustache hair are you doing here!?"

"I came here to visit." said Steven.

"Steven, do you know what day it is!?" Lisa asked, freaked out.

"April first, why?" he replied.

"This is the day where Luan is at her worst!"

"Why? what does she do that's so horrible?" asked Steven.

"She becomes a cruel, unmerciful psychopath that pranks everyone and everything in that household!"

"WHAT? B-but she's so nice and funny and not like her!" objected Steven, his pupils shrinking and eyes widening.

This new information caused Steven to tighten his grasp on the plastic container.

"Don't believe me? walk inside and see for yourself." Lisa said, closing the lid and disappearing in the bomb shelter.

Steven turned around and ambled to the door with suspense crawling down his spine.

He knocked on the red door, a small pause in between each knock.

The door then opened up, revealing Lincoln with a worried and tired expression.

His hair was a complete mess, his orange t-shirt was ripped and covered in stains, his pant legs were torn and so damaged that it revealed his battered and bruised kneecaps.

"H-h-hey Steven . . ." Lincoln mumbled.

"Lincoln! are you okay? what happened to you?" questioned Steven, placing a hand on Lincoln's crooked shoulder.

"It's Luan, she's become a total maniac!" cried Lincoln, wiping mashed potatoes from his cheek.

Steven thought for a minute even putting a finger on his chin.

"We have to find her and put a stop to this!" said Steven.

"That's impossible, no words can stop the queen of pranks." replied Lincoln.

Steven and Lincoln turned away from the door to see millions red plastic party cups covering every inch of the hallway. Each cup was filled with three-thirds of pure clear water.

"H-h-how did she do all this in a couple of minutes?!" said Steven, baffled at Luan's prank.

"I don't know, but if we have to get past these cups we have to . . . drink them all." exclaimed Lincoln, turning to Steven with a defeated face.

Steven quickly ran out the door and placed the Styrofoam container in the mailbox so it could be safe from the hands of Luan.

He grabbed the closest cup and stared at the water that sloshed and swished inside.

"If we have to drink all these cups of water to get to Luan then bring on the H2O!" declared Steven as he started chugging down the cup.

Lincoln copied Steven by grabbing another cup and chugging it down alongside him.

Soon enough, they were drinking every single cup that was in front of them.

 **3,124 CUPS OF WATER LATER . . .**

Lincoln and Steven sat on the floor, their stomachs sloshing around as it was full of water.

Steven grabbed the last cup and chugged it down in one swell sip, instantly dropping the cup in the floor as soon as he finished.

"S-s-steven, I think we're done . . ." Lincoln said with a small burp.

"Finally." replied Steven, breathing heavily as he turned to Lincoln and collapsed out of defeat.

Suddenly, Steven and Lincoln felt a tingling sensation in their bodies.

"BATHROOM!" The boys cried while intensely wiggling in one spot.

Steven and Lincoln dashed towards the bathroom, shoving and tripping each other as they raced to the lavatory.

Lincoln, who came out victorious, reached the bathroom before Steven but as he attempted to open the door, the doorknob was pulled clean off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Lincoln as he face-planted into the wooden door.

"What happened?" asked Steven, crawling towards Lincoln and clenching his stomach in pain.

"The doorknob! I-i-its gone!" cried Lincoln, showing Steven the doorknob.

The boys suddenly heard the toilet flush, the door opened to reveal Luan with a smug grin on her face.

"What happened, Lincoln? you look a little _poop_ _ed_." said Luan, giggling afterwards. "Get it?"

"You monster!" declared Lincoln as he stood up and ran out the door.

Steven stared Luan with a horrified and surprised expression before he stood up and followed Lincoln out the door.

Luan's smug grin returned as she watched Steven ran disappeared out the door.

. . .

"That was embarrassing." said Steven, his arms folded.

"I never been so ashamed in my life." replied Lincoln.

Steven and Lincoln went to the back and 'let everything out' in the bushes beside the Loud House porch.

"Steven, we can't go through the front," said Lincoln "Luan has the place littered with pranks."

Steven thought for a moment.

"Let's go to your room, we'll be safe there." answered Steven.

"Yeah, maybe my sisters could let us in." added Lincoln.

The boys ran to the other side of the house where Lincoln's room was located.

"How will we get up there? I'm pretty sure Luan is using the trampoline." said Lincoln.

Steven had an idea pop in his head.

"Lincoln! I have an idea." said Steven, summoning his mother's shield.

Lincoln gave a Steven a confused glare.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Meanwhile, all the Loud sisters who safely hid in Lincoln's room heard something something strange.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Leni.

"It's coming from outside!" said Lynn, pointing to the open window.

"Lynn! close that window, It could Luan trying to get in!" said Lori.

Out of nowhere, a circular shape slammed underneath the window sill and a orange blur zoomed right past them.

Lynn peaked her head outside the window to see Steven's shield attached to the wall.

"LINCOLN!?" all the Loud girls said in unison.

"and Steven!" said Steven, as he appeared in the room as well.

"Steven? why are you here?" asked Lola.

"I came her to visit and celebrate April Fo-" replied Steven before he was cut off by Lucy who put her hand over Steven's mouth.

"Don't say that, she is summoned by those exact words." explained Lucy.

Steven nodded quietly until he saw something quite strange.

"Why is the door locked up?" Steven noticed the door was boarded up by wooden mahogany planks and nails.

"To keep Luan away from us." Lana told Steven.

"Guys, we need to get out of here! We're low on grub!" said Luna, rummaging through the opened wrappers and tinfoil.

"Looks like we have to draw straws, again." said Lori, taking out a pack of straws.

Steven thought of something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"l'll just go. I know I'm gonna lose. I'm a terrible artist." Leni sighed.

"Actually, that's not what-" said Lucy until Lola cover her mouth with her hand.

"Good luck, Leni!" said Lola.

All the Loud siblings (with the exclusion of Steven) shoved Leni out of the room putting back the mahogany boarding.

Leni walked down the stairs cautiously to see a sign that said 'Kitchen this way'

"Kitchen this way?" said Leni. "Oh, Thank you, sign!"

Leni walked off continuously saying "Thank you sign!" as she walked past every sign in the hallway towards the door.

The signs lead Leni into town, oblivious to the shadiness of the direction of the signs.

Back in Lincoln's room, Steven and the others were in lined up in a circle.

"Guys, we need a plan to end Luan's tyranny and survive the rest of April Fools." said Lincoln.

Steven and the Loud sisters all nodded in agreement.

"But how? Luan probably made the house an entire minefield of pranks!" said Lynn.

"Hey dudes, why don't we use Steven's bubble to safely walk through the house and out the door?" said .Luna

All the Loud sisters turned to Steven who was simply nodding alongside them.

"Oh, right!" Steven said, snapping out of his trance.

As soon as they finished removing the barricade from the door, Steven activated his bubble.

Steven rolled the bubble across the hallway, luckily, it was big enough to fit all of them and enough space to squeeze through.

Far off into the distance, they heard the sound of maniacal laughter coming from none other than Luan.

"Where is she?" said Lola, attaching herself to Lori's leg out of fear.

The laughing continued, only with more echo and eeriness to it.

Lana decided to attach herself to Lori's other leg, also out of fear.

"Guys, stop grabbing my legs" exclaimed Lori "I need to walk y'know!"

"Sorry." The twins said, releasing their grip from Lori's legs.

Suddenly, a pail of water fell on top of the bubble. The water flowing down from all directions.

"Aw man! I was gonna get the _drop_ on you!" joked Luan, a maniacal cackle replacing her cute giggle.

"Now, I'm terrified." said Lincoln.

"She's a black magic woman, dude!" cried Luna.

" _You can't stay in there forever . . ._ " declared Luan in a creepy fashion.

"There's only five more hours in Pranksgiving!" hazily replied Lincoln as he quickly checked his watch, "I bet we can stay in here forever!"

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" asked Lana, making the others grimace at the thought.

"C'mon guys! roll faster, we're almost there!" said Steven.

Right before Steven and the Loud siblings could roll down the stairs, the bubble had began picking up speed and harshly bounced side to side in a sick drunken fashion.

Lincoln saw that the stair were encased in flat panes of slippery ice, which is the cause of the sharp turns and bounces.

All of them were being tossed and turned inside the bubble, causing them to smack into each other as they rolled all the way down the staircase.

Steven, who took every blow from motion sickness to an oncoming sister, unintentionally deactivated his bubble as they hit the floor with a incredibly loud 'thud'.

Now all of them were exposed to Luan's clever but diabolical pranks but which one?

"Dudes! the door is that way!" said Luna who pointing to the door that was magically open and letting in a bright golden glow inside.

But before any of them could run away to freedom, a large pail had dropped right on top of them and slathered them entirely in glue.

"Eww! what is this stuff?" said Lori who was attempting to clean off the glue with her hands.

Seconds later, a 'clink' sound was heard followed up by a strong breeze that came from a large fan . . . and a large batch of feathers that was placed in front of the powerful winds.

Soon enough, Lincoln, Steven and the remaining sisters were covered in glue and feathers. The silly and over-the-top prank had turned all of them into chickens and ridiculous ones at that.

"Wow, it looks like you guys just _winged_ it." joked Luan who finally revealed herself to her victims. "Get it?"

"Got any more tricks left in the bag?" said Lynn who gave her a deathly glare

"Nah, I'm done . . . except for one more little, itsy-bitsy thing." said Luan.

"And what's that?" replied Lincoln, a single eyebrow raised.

Luan then pressed a button on the remote, the button caused a cage to open and reveal a pack of feral wolverines.

"Uh oh." They all said in unison.

The wolverines jumped out of their cages and chased all of them down.

"OW! NOT MY EYEBROWS!" cried Lincoln as he ran away from of the wolverines.

"I made this prank from _scratch_!" quipped Luan "Get it?"

"MY SPLEEN!" cried Lynn.

After several minutes of being ripped apart by wolverines, Luan takes out a whip.

"Alright, that's enough." Luan said as she cracked the whip "Boys! get over here!"

All of the beasts listened to their owner as they walked towards the cage in sadness.

"Chaplin, Lewis, Williams, Murray, HEY! I see you back there Larry!" Luan demanded as she continued to crack her whip. When the wolverines crammed themselves back into their cage, Luan went to the front, placed the cage in the box and wrote 'return to sender' on top of the box.

Seconds later, a delivery van picked up the box and drove away.

"Is it over?" asked a bruised Luna.

"Yes, it is." replied Lincoln and checked his watch to see five hours had passed which meant April Fools was over.

"NOO! my eyebrows are gone!" exclaimed Lori "It'll take months before they grow back!"

Soon afterwards, Lisa, Mr. Loud (Lynn Sr.), Mrs. Loud (Rita), and Lily come out of hiding and approach the front door.

"I think its over!" said Lynn Sr.

Steven and the Loud siblings wearily agreed.

"Ouch, Luan?" questioned Lynn Sr.

"Yup," They all said in unison.

"Wait! Where's Leni?" asked Rita.

"I have my suspicions." said Lisa, noticing the 'Kitchen this way' signs.

"Okay, everybody in the van. Let's find Leni, and then afterwards, we'll go out to eat to celebrate! Ha ha!" said Lynn Sr.

Everyone cheered and headed towards Vanzilla.

"Wait, can I come?" Steven asked Lynn Sr, as he momentarily stopped cheering.

"Yeah, you're part of the family too." replied Lynn Sr. as he opened the car door with a key.

Steven wrapped himself aroun Lynn Sr.'s waist in a big hug.

"Get in the car, you little rascal!" said Lynn Sr.

Steven kept on smiling as he entered Vanzilla with the rest of the Loud family.

But just as the van is about to start, the airbag explodes, splatting blue paint everywhere in the car.

"LUAN!" Everyone in Vanzilla yelled.

Luan appeared and walked beside Vanzilla, turning towards the camera.

"Aw, the end of April Fools always make me feel a little _blue_." said Luan who was eating the Steven's Together Breakfast "Get it?"

Luan used her fork to pick up a piece of waffle that was drenched in maple syrup and whipped cream.

"Oh man, this is so good!' said Luan as she picked up another piece and happily ate it up.

. . .

Suddenly, a bright glow emerged from the flat pad made out of sturdy mineral substance.

Standing there was Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, replacing the bright flash seconds ago.

"Wow, wasn't that fun?" said Amethyst, poking Pearl's arm with the end of her elbow.

"Amethyst, I'd say you did an impressive job taking care of that corrupted gem!" said Pearl, turning her head towards the smaller gem's direction.

"Really?" said Amethyst.

"You did awesome." said Garnet with a smile on her usually stoic face.

Amethyst placed a purple hand behind her head.

"Thanks you guys, wait! oh my gosh, Steven!" cried Amethyst

Steven, who was still bruised and covered in glue, normally sat at the table. He was drinking his vanilla milkshake the Loud parents bought him at the diner.

"H-hey you guys." said Steven nonchalantly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" cried Pearl, her attitude changing in mere seconds. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Amethyst began laughing hysterically while Garnet folded her arms and kept her stoic expression.

"AMETHYST, THIS IS NO TIME FOR LAUGHING! STEVEN COULD BE HURT!" exclaimed Pearl.

"It's kinda funny." Garnet bluntly added.

"GARNET!" said Pearl, making Amethyst laugh harder.

"It's alright guys, I'm fine." said Steven.

Steven had ran up to them and encased them in a big bear hug.

"I love you, guys." Steven happily said.

"We love you too." replied Garnet, hugging him tighter.

"We all do, Steven" said Pearl "But can you please wash up before you get sick."

"I will." said Steven.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

CAST:

Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud

Catherine Taber as Lori Loud

Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud

Nika Futterman as Luna Loud

Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud

Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud / Lucy Loud

Grey Griffin as Lana Loud / Lola Loud / Lily Loud

Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud

Jill Talley as Rita Loud

Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr.

John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse

Zach Callison as Steven Universe

Dee Bradley Baker as Lion

Estelle as Garnet

Michaela Dietz as Amethyst

Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl

. . .

* * *

Did you get all the references? (Follow and Review)


	3. A Novel Idea

**Steven Universe is owned/created by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar**

 **The Loud House is owned/created by Nickelodeon and Chris Savino**

* * *

Steven sat quietly on the large dark cobalt couch, more specifically the center cushion, patiently waiting for Lincoln to emerge from the bathroom.

But he wasn't alone, Lily was beside him playing with her alphabet building blocks that were distinguished by primary colors and certain letters.

While Lincoln, Steven, and his youngest sister Lily stayed at home, all of his sisters were at the mall and shopping their little hearts out (or when they eventually maxed out Lori's credit card).

Out of the blue, Steven heard a loud groan coming from behind the couch. Curious, Steven sat up and turned his head to the direction of the tall red door.

There he heard it again, this time was the sound was more louder and was followed by the sound of paper being crumbled up. Yet again, there was another thud but it sounded like it had smacked a hard surface.

"Poo Poo." said Lily as she watched Steven tiptoe towards the door of her parent's room.

Steven walked up to the door and gave the wood three small knocks and waited a few minutes for an answer.

"Come in . . ." a female voice said, her tone was tired and mumbled while being muffled through the thick interior of the door.

Steven opened the door and entered the room to see Rita sitting on desk drawer, surrounded by rolled up pieces of paper that filled an entire trash can. Her face was planted into an open book and her blonde yellow hair in a fritz.

"Um, are you okay?" softly asked Steven, placing a hand on the wooden doorway.

"WHA? Oh, Steven!" gasped Rita, caught off guard that Steven was there standing there. The sheer force from thrusting her head from the desk launched a few crumpled pieces of paper to fall off and land onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm suppose to write a sequel to my novel series of a fearless thrill seeker with white hair but I'm completely out of ideas." explained Rita.

"That's really neat!" exclaimed Steven, his face lighted up.

"You think so?" asked Rita, picking up the book that was completely empty.

"Yeah!" Steven added, his eyes widening.

"Hey Steven, do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Well, I do have one idea but it's a little complicated so we'll have to move to a more open . . . space." replied Steven.

"Alright then." Rita replied, sounding intrigued, grabbing her trusty pencil and following Steven out the door.

Steven laid out two couch cushions in front of the sofa, Rita on one and Steven on another with Lily beside him.

"Okay, how does this 'story' begin?" Rita confidently said, resting on her knees. The book prominently in her hand.

"Well, I like to call this _The Ballad of Rose and Greg_." said Steven, emphasis on the title. "Based on true events."

"Interesting, please continue." She said.

"So, It begins like this . . ."

* * *

 **ONE LONG AND BEAUTIFUL STORY LATER . . .**

* * *

"The End!" proudly declared Steven, Lily attempting to grab a lock of his dark curly hair.

"Wow, Steven! That was an amazing story!" finished Rita, closing the nearly full book.

Steven turned away and blushed a bright shade of pink while Lily happily giggled beside him.

"Thank you." Rita said, giving Steven a large hug which made him blush even harder.

"Hehehe, yeah." Steven quietly stuttered, hugging her even tighter.

Rita stood up and walked up the stairs to polish the completed script and send it to her editor.

Out of the blue, the door to the bathroom swung open and came out Lincoln with a genuinely calm and collected expression on his face and Ace Savy comic book in his hand.

"What took you so long?" asked Steven, raising a single dark eyebrow.

Lincoln's calm face turned into a nervous one, his hand clenching the orange paper cover of the comic book.

"Yeah, I kind sat on the toilet too long and my legs fell asleep and . . ." Lincoln slowly responded "I'm pretty sure you can piece things together."

Steven's small chuckling turned into intense laughter.

Lincoln gave Steven an angered stare until he two began cackling and wrapped arms around each other.

"Seriously, its not funny." Lincoln dryly said in the mist of their laughing.

. . .

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Inside 1216 Franklin Avenue, we find the Loud House (somehow still standing) with Steven, Lincoln, and the Loud Sisters doing their daily activities while inside the confinements of the Loud's living room.

It was a swell Saturday afternoon.

While Lincoln was reading comics in his underwear, Luna was rocking out on her trusty purple axe, Lori was on her cellular device texting to Bobby (or Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear as she calls him), Leni was painting a nice bright turquoise coat on her big toe, Luan was playing patty cake with Lily in her lap and cracking quips left at rapid fire speed as a sort of practice session for her, Lola and Lana were watching Camp Pining Hearts on television (much to Steven's surprise), Lynn was juggling plastic orange balls, Lisa was attempting to mix hydro peroxide with chloro-formic acid, Lucy was writing down a poem in a gray notebook, and Steven sat in between the twins on the couch who were watching the overly-dramatic show.

" _B-b-b-but Paulette, I love you_!" cried the prepubescent teen named Percy, his voice squeaky and whiny.

"Get over it, Percy!" yelled Lana, her arms in a folded position.

"Yeah, go make another friendship bracelet!" rambled Lola, pointing her arm at the television.

"Guys, Guys! I think you're going a little overboard." Steven butted in before the twins begin raging over the little things you can nitpick in a teen soap opera.

Lola and Lana's behavior immediately reminded him of how Lapis and Peridot were acting when he visited them alongside Amethyst.

"I think you should let them be, Steven" asked Lincoln "It's kinda natural."

"They're right, Pierre and Percy are like, the totally perfect couple." said Lori while simultaneously texting her Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear. "Like Me and Bobby."

Right after Lori said that, Rita rushed in through the door carrying a apricot-colored book in her hands, Lynn Sr. trailed behind her.

"Kids, Your mother and I have fantastic news!" Lynn Sr. cried.

The Loud siblings, including Steven and Lincoln, rose from the couch and circled their parents in a large crowded circle.

"What is it, mom?" asked Lynn, still juggling the orange spheres in her hand without stopping for a single second.

All the Loud siblings nodded in agreement and mumbled to themselves about what their mother was talking about.

"So, after getting an idea from Steven," she continued now staring at Steven who began blushing a opaque red. "My newest novel, based off his idea, was successful!"

Rita showed the book off to everyone, the cover was a picture of two people that looked like they were about to kiss. The illustration on the cover was drawn by a girl named R.B Sugar.

"OOoooooooh!" gawked the Loud sisters, especially Lori and Leni who had their eyes glued to the cover.

"They liked my novel so much that they gave me a literary award for a romantic drama!" Rita exclaimed.

All the Loud siblings congratulated their mom, asking questions, giving her compliments, and arguments over whose going to read the book first.

"That's great, Mrs. Loud!" yelled Steven, his voice was drowned out by the ear-piercing sound of nine girls screaming.

Steven was then hugged by Rita despite being caught off guard, he just hugged her back as the best he could with his small arms compared to her waist. Soon enough, Lynn Sr., Lincoln, Lori, Lynn, Luan, and the rest of the Loud siblings came together and formed a group hug with Steven in the center.

Steven's neutral expression turned into a large goofy smile so hard that his cheeks began to hurt.

"Thanks guys." said Steven.

Seconds later, a small wet tear began falling from his face and round his cheek.

After what he had been through, he definitely needed this.

. . .

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

CAST:

Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud

Catherine Taber as Lori Loud

Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud

Nika Futterman as Luna Loud

Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud

Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud / Lucy Loud

Grey Griffin as Lana Loud / Lola Loud / Lily Loud

Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud

Jill Talley as Rita Loud

Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr.

Zach Callison as Steven Universe

. . .

* * *

Did you get all the references? (Follow and Review)


End file.
